The Contest
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Life has become to dull for both master and butler to handel. A contest is all they need to bring some action into their dull routines. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've been meaning to post this story for a while now, I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer, I don't own Black Butler, nor did I create the contents in this chapter. This was created by my bocchan, all praise goes to her.

Enjoy~!

...

The air between Sebastian and Ciel was practically sparking. Ciel smirked as he said, "So, are you up to a contest?" With a similar smirk, Sebastian asked, "What kind of contest?" Ciel contemplated for a moment, gauging his butler's devilish smile. "Whoever can get the other to blush first wins. I don't mean a small blush; I mean a blush that makes the entire face red with embarrassment." Sebastian's eyes brightened ever so slightly. The two of them had these little "contests" often, just to make their daily lives more fun. The servants had no idea of these, because the one rule was, if the servants figured it out, they both lost. Every other thing was fair game. "Sounds fair enough," said Sebastian. He continued with, "What is the prize of the winner, then?" Ciel smirked. He knew Sebastian couldn't turn down a contest, and now he had the chance to sweeten the deal. "If I win," Ciel started slowly, "then I hand you, 200 pounds, and a camera over to Elizabeth for a day, letting her dress you up to her heart's content." The very idea was shudder-inducing to Sebastian. "And if I win?"

"Then you become my master for a day," Ciel stated nonchalantly. Usually, Sebastian found these contests to be bothersome and tedious, but the prize was too good to resist this time around. He bowed, and whispered "Let the game begin." Throughout the day, both Ciel and Sebastian brainstormed for ideas. At dinner, Sebastian noticed that Ciel was smiling a wicked, knowing smile. Sebastian knew he was in for a true hell when he arose in the morning.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I finally decided to update this story, I've been so busy with other fics and work that I forgot about this. Ok, so this much so far is still the work of my bocchan. I'll let you know when the story has my work.

Enjoy~!

...

It was barely five a.m. when the doorbell at the Phantomhive manor rang. Sebastian was already awake and preparing for the day ahead, so it wasn't a problem to him. He opened the door to see a man with an animal crate in hand. "Is this the Phantomhive household?" the man asked. Sebastian eyebrows knit together slightly as he carefully answered with a polite nod. Handing him a clipboard, the man said, "Sign here, please." Sebastian signed his name, a little faster than necessary. The man handed Sebastian the crate, and with a polite tip of his hat, left. Suddenly, the crate shook a little, and a few small mews came for the crate. Sebastian paled as it hit him; kittens. "Oh good, they've arrived!" Ciel said as Sebastian reentered the dining room. Sebastian set the crate on the floor, and Ciel walked over with a smile. Opening the crate, a black kitten practically sauntered out. It took one glance at Sebastian and ran toward him. Sebastian took a quick step back, but the kitten was too fast. It began walking a gentle figure-eight around the slightly flustered butler's legs. Ciel reached into a bag that seemed to have appeared on the table and pulled out a small collar. Inscribed on a metal plate was the name "Sebbie-chan". He slid the collar around the distracted kitten's neck, and the kitten just kept walking. Another kitten, this one with pure white fur, made its way out of the crate. Ciel produced another collar with the name, "Yukiko", and slid it on the new kitten. Sliding to his knees, he checked the crate. With an extremely gentle hand, he coaxed the last kitten out. It was orange with darker orange stripes running across its back. The last collar was put on the kitten, with the name, "Alexander". Ciel pointed to Sebbie-chan and Alexander and said, "These two are boys, and that one," pointing at Yukiko, "is a girl. They are now residents of the Phantomhive manor."

Sebastian glared at his master. Never before in there previous contests had he ever pulled a stunt this grand. "I'm afraid I must tend to my work now." Ciel said with pure disappointment in his voice, he rose from his chair, slowly making his way towards the dining room exit. "Shouldn't you be tending to something as well~?" he teased as he walked past his butler, he smirked once more as he felt his butler's eyes trained on him, oh how he treasured this moment.  
"It would appear so." Sebastian spoke while his attention turned to the black cat before him. The young creature had its eyes closed, and its body was curled up on top of Sebastian's well polished shoes. The Phantomhive butler started making his move towards the exit door, waking up the cat on top of his feet in the process. When the cat known as Sebbi-chan was on his paws, he spun his body in a circle. He moved slowly, searching intently for something with his round yellow eyes. He stopped spinning when a faint sound reached his ears. They twitched, twice even, he could still hear Sebastian's shoes clicking in the halls. He walked towards the the door, his head was in the direction the butler went, his ears were pointed straight up, and his mouth opened as he let out a meow. He ran out of the door, meowing occasionally as he did so. The young Earl just watched, his eyes never once leaving the cat. He was chuckling in amuesment while he lifted himself from the wall he was currently leanining on, and with a wild smirk on his face, he said. "The game has now begun." He began moving towards the door once again, his pale fingers brushed against the side of the door. He paused, widening the smirk on his lips, before walking to his study which was on the opposite side of the manor from his butler.

…

Ok, the part where Sebastian glared at Ciel for what he did and so on was my work. For the next chapters of this story will have my work.


	3. Chapter 3

The day carried out like normal. Ciel was occupying himself with the paper work piled on his desk, while his butler was carrying out the duties each of the staff members had to do. At this very moment in time, he was doing laundry. He was doing the maid's job, a task that really shouldn't take much effort, but the maid, Mayrin, being Mayrin, she'd find a way to skrew it up. She always had. Sebastian had a basket of clothes that needed to be folded. Sebbie-chan was at his side, meowing and purring, doing everything for Sebastian's attention. The movements were absolutely breath taking in Sebastian's eyes. The kitten was so irresistable, and he knew he could not blush. That was the whole purpose of the contest. He refussed to let his master win, and the thought of being in the hands of Elizabeth made a shudder run up and down his back. The cat was now underneath the palm of his hand. He couldn't control himself, he had to touch the magnificant creature. With a content sigh leaving his body, he scratched the cat behind it's ears. His actions made the cat mew in delight, only making him look more irresitable and this contest more challenging. Even though he knew it would take all the strength he could muster, he detached himself from the cat. It looked at him in confussion, and meowed in fright when he saw Sebastian leave the room. Lunch had been prepared early for this day, a smirk was now spread acrossed his face, he was moments away from giving the earl what he deserved.  
It was no later than 12pm when Ciel recived a knock from his door. He assumed the knock was coming from his butler with his lunch being delivered to him on a silver tray. "Come in." he said and started seperating his papers into two piles. The door opened slowly, and revealed his butler right on schedual. As the Phantomhive butler walked in, so did the little cat. The earl smirked when he saw Sebastian slightly flustered at the cat...slightly. "Good afternoon, young , for you, I have prepared..." "Chocolate cake..." the earl finished his butler sentence. His mouth began to water at the scent the desert gave off, but his mind began to grow suspicious. "Yes." his butler replied, "Made from Funtomhive chocolate. I hope you enjoy your treat." "Cake for lunch? Something's going on here. What's this about, Sebastian?" Ciel's voice had dropped down drastically. "There's nothing going on that would alarm you, master. I just wanted to surprise you." the earl sat there for a moment in silence. His fork was scraping against the side of the pastry before he finally spoke. "You never give me sweets when I truely want it." he said, "Not even when I want it more than no other. What makes today an acception?" "I have recalled all those times you have requested that your sweet tooth should be filled at earlier hours. I have taken that into consideration, and once, just this once, I will accept your request." the man began to show signs of annoyance, how long was his master going to keep this up. The substance has no drugs in it, in fact the other servants were taking slices out of this before they ran off frollacking through flowers and singing their musical numbers instead of working like they're suppost to. "But why today?" Ciel asked, there had to be a better reason for why his butler was doing this. "How come you couldn't have done it earlier, why today of all days?" "If you do not want this as your lunch for today, I understand. I'll go make something new for your liking. Pardon me for a moment while I prepare it." "I never said I did not want this treat." Ciel said once he saw his butler getting ready to leave. "I was just curious over why you're doing this now." he slowly began to devour the cake, allowing the sensation of rich chocolate to dance around every taste bud he had on his tongue. The texture was perfection, the taste was devine, he stopped caring about manners and began to practically inhale the food. Sebastian had remained quiet and motionless the entire time, watching his master fall right into his trap. Knowing his master would react to this, he chuckled quietly. The earl's head snapped upwards, his eye now glaring at Sebastian. "What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously as he reached for his cup of tea. 'Perfect' Sebastian licked his lips in anticipation, this scenerio couldn't be more perfect in his eyes. He knew what to do, he had been planning this out since the moment he saw the cats emerge from their crates. "You know, you look so tempting when you do that." he was next to the young earl, his lower body dipped downwards so that his lips would be centimeters from the boy's ear. Before the earl could do anything, the butler poked his tongue out of his mouth. The hot muslce slid across the flesh of before it lapped around the piercing in his ear. Ciel gasped, his body moving as quickly and as far away from Sebastian as he could. The movements happened all so quickly, it wasn't until Ciel felt a burning sensation on his chest when he realized that he had spilt his tea. "Gah!" he yelled, "Dammit Sebastian! This is all your fault! Clean this up!" he demanded. "I'm sorry sir." Sebastian said sympathetically, "But I did not bring you a napkin, or a hankerchief for you to use." "And why's that?!" Ciel was way past annoyed, he was furious. "Because...I did not expect you to get your attire ruined on...on tea." "Well it did, and you did it! So clean it up!" Sebastian bowed and kneeled to the floor, he was so close to the boy that he could see the anger rising off of him. "What the hell are you doing now, Sebastian?!" Ciel clenched his teeth as he tried to keep his stress to a minimum. "Carrying out your orders. You did tell me to clean this mess up." "Why must you proceed to carry out my orders in that fashion?!" he yelled, "Why couldn't you have used your own hankerchief?" "Because...I have misplaced mine." Sebastian did the best he could do to not smirk at what was happening, things were going just as he had planned. "Why you good for nothing idiot!" his master was too infuriated to do anything else but yell at him. "Then why don't you go up and get something to wipe this drying stain off? Or must my orders be given out like instructions." "I'm afraid this is the only way to get this removed, sir." Sebastian said and seperated the boy's legs apart."Why's that?" Ciel spat out in question format. "Because if I don't get this substance out soon, it will ruin your perfectly good outfit. And we can't have that, now can we?" before the furious earl could growl another reply, Sebastian's gloved hand slid slowly over the earl's body. He made sure his hand ran over the clothed manhood, making Ciel hiss. When both hands were where the spot was, Sebastian rose up. His lips parted and directly on the stain. Without a moment's hesitation, he pressed his lips to the spot. The first thing Ciel felt was pleasure. Pleasure, heat, and humiliation. "S-Sebastian..." the demon stopped his procedures and looked at his master. He saw the red in his master's cheeks, dark red, stained across them. His smirk on his lips turned triumphet. He held the boy's chin with his hand. Locking it in place with his finger while his thumb caressed the boy's red cheeks. "I do believe this means that I have one, my lord."

...

Things are really starting to heat up, aren't they? Review for me and this story! The fate of its existence is in your hands!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I started working on this like...3 hours ago, so there's probably some errors here or there. Is it just me, or is this story hard to read because I'm not spacing out where Sebastian and Ciel are talking like I normally do. Should I change it so that it does get spaced out? Or would you like me to keep it like this, review or private message me. Serioulsy, oh and also review this fanfic. Enjoy kittens!

...

Sudden realization struck the earl's face. His mouth opened slightly, so did his eyes. He was speechless, disappointment and other emotions ran through him as he got use to accepting defeat. "Bastard!" he spat through his teeth,"You damn bastard! You set me up!" "I would suggest you not use that type of language on me, master." "You shut your damned mouth, Sebastian!" the earl still stubbornly refused to accept it. The Phantomhive butler sighed, if he had known his master would act like this he wouldn't have attempted to win until later in the game. "Strike one." he muttered as he retrieved the cup of tea and the plate where the half eaten cake sat before it could be thrown at him. "What was that Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "Nothing, young master, just a reference for myself." the earl gave a groan in reply, "I have already laid out the clothes I want you to wear for the rest of the day." Sebastian was now next to the door. "Alright, fine, let's get this over with." Ciel was finished with his little temper tantrum by now, and he soon joined his butler in the silent walk down the hall and into his bedroom. "What the bloody hell is this?!" Ciel shrieked when he saw the clothing laid out on the bed. "Your uniform." Sebastian replied with a smirk as he closed the door so the earl could change. "This doesn't qualify as a uniform, Sebastian. This doesn't even qualify as clothing. Look at this!" Ciel grabbed the outfit and lifted off from his bed. Sebastian had selected a rather peculiar wardrobe for the earl to wear today. A black long sleeved shirt was one of the articles that had been laid on the bed. When Ciel put it on, it barely covered his chest, the next thing was black shorts, which barely covered his ass. "Why are you making me wear such things?! This isn't considered clothing, it doesn't even cover my body." "The agreement was that if I won then you would be my servant. Servants have uniforms, I'm sorry young master but in this case, you are no exception." Ciel scoffed at the remark, but he continued to get dressed, it was apart of the bet after all. Ciel put on the black stockings in silence, as well as the black heels. 'These are goning to be a pain.' Ciel said to himself as he tried to balance on the heels. "You're almost done, young master." Sebastian said rather enthusiastically, "All you need now, is this." the butler raised his gloved hands, and revealed the black cat ears and a long black cat tail that was placed between them. That was the last straw for Ciel, bet or no bet, he was not wearing those. "No, absolutely not Sebastian. Put those away." "You are in no position to be giving me orders." Sebastian's voice had gone lower and softer. "It's the other way around, you will do as I say. Now wear the tail and the ears, Ciel." Sebastian had begun to grow frustrated once again. Ciel glared at the black haired man, he muttered something inaudible under his breath when he grabbed the things out of the hands and carelessly onto his body. The sight alone was enough to make Sebastian even more annoyed. Ciel's hair was ruined and scattered all over due to the carelessness of where he placed the ears. The rest of his outfit looked decent, the tail was the last of the problems. It wasn't where it was suppose to be, straight behind him. Instead, it was carelessly strapped to his side. 'Such a stubborn boy I have.' Sebastian sighed and walked toward the boy to correct his mistakes. Ciel continued to glare at his former butler, he continued to step back when ever Sebastian did the complete opposite, until he was pressed against a corner with no where to run. "Strike two." Sebastian whispered quietly when he finished what he set out to do. "I'm getting rather hungry." Sebastian said, "I want you to make me Chocolate Cake." "You can't be serious!" Ciel said and crossed his arms, "I don't know how to bake, how can I complete such a task when I have never done such a thing in my entire life?!" "You can read can't you?" "Of course I can read!" Ciel was offended by Sebastian's remark, "I'm not stupid you know." "Yes, but you are stubborn. There's a recipe on how to prepare the dish in the kitchen. You do know where that is don't you." "Do not make a mockery of me! I know my manor." "That wasn't my question, I was asking about the kitchen in particular." "Yes I know where the bloody kitchen is! That is a part of my manor correct?" The sarcasm running through his voice was flowing rage into the other's body. "You are correct." Sebastian replied as calmly as he could. "Than I know where it is. I'll make you you're damn cake." with that said, the little neko boy stormed out of the room. Ignoring the courtesy of bowing to his master before leaving. Sebastian sat on the bed for a few moments. "If this keeps up.." he placed his hand under his chin as he continued to talk to himself, "Then the boy will get to Strike three in the kitchen. I better go prepare for that."


End file.
